Scarlet Kalamos
Scarlet Kalamos is a "Rare Species" of Kalamos that appears in Monster Hunter: A New World. It is fought in V-Rank. Physiology A Kalamos, with red scales, bronze plating, thicker spikes, a well protected third eye, fiery gold wings with patterns of purple blotches, violet flames, an underbelly of shiny brown with dark pink bones, golden eyes, and the third eye with a more developed and evil looking pupil. Ecological Information Placement in the Foodchain It is easily assumed to be a carnivore at least, and easily asserts itself as the apex predator in areas it finds itself in. Behavior towards other Monsters Not seen interacting with other monsters, perhaps because they tend to avoid Scarlet Kalamos at all costs. Turf Wars *None Tracks TBA Abilities Along with the standard Kalamos' abilites, it breaths Violet colored Flames, and uses unnatural flames that quickly drain the life away from victims, similar to the Teostra's/Lunastra's Flame aura, and it can use a lethal poison alongside it. Behavior A particularly evil Elder Dragon, it tends to enjoy letting its victims suffer a slow and painful death as opposed to just killing them outright. Sometimes, it has been known to toy with its prey, like a cat playing with its food. Yet it is said that, along with its other two sisters, it follows the orders of an Alpha or Commander among Elder Dragons. In Game Info Monster Hunter: A New World A Red Dragon known as the "Red Queen of Terror" by some, while others call it the "Scarlet Goddess of Destruction", but the Albon Hunter's guild know it as one of the Black Kalamos' Sisters, and the strongest among the siblings. If the Devil had a Dragon as a gaurdian of his realm, this would be it. Rage States First Rage Mode TBA Second Rage Mode TBA Moveset Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Cutscene(s) TBA Theme(s) Carves Breakable Parts *Head x2 (Broken then Scarred) *Chest x1 (wounded) *Wings x2 (Broken once Each) *Tail x1 (Scarred) Ecology and Lore Taxonomy Scarlet Kalamos is an Elder Dragon, and among the three Kalamos Sisters. Its Relatives are Kalamos and Emerald Kalamos. Classified as a Rare Species, but her true classification among the Kalamos is a mystery. It is also considered a "Dangerous First Class Monster" Habitat Range It has been seen in the volcanic area known as "Pyromancer's Ridge", though it is said to go where it pleases. Ecological Niche The Scarlet Kalamos is feared by all creatures, including other Elder Dragons like Teostra and Nergigante. All creatures try to avoid it at all costs, sometimes leaving some areas entirely to simply to just avoid it. Biological Adaptations The Scarlet Kalamos is able to breath a Violet colored flame from its mouth to incinerate foes, and can harness the deadly Dragon Element as well. But it also has the edge of using a deadly poison, and flames that quickly drain one's life, similar to the flame aura of a Teostra or a Lunastra. The Violet Flame Breath it harnesses can be used in a fashion of a Flamethrower, or even a concentrated beam of fire. Some legends and ancient texts describe the Scarlet Kalamos actively causing famines by killing crops and livestock to cause entire populations of people to starve. Others say that it is able to use a poisonous smog it creates to make people sick and give them a slow and painful death. Regardless of what legends are told, it is clear that it is a very evil Elder Dragon with a love for causing the suffering of entire civilizations. It is hard to say if the Scarlet Kalamos is a true Rare Species, or a mutation of a standard Kalamos. But some texts say that it was a Black Dragon that let itself be supersaturated with negative emotions like rage, hatred and above all, pure evil. One thing all legends have in common is the equipment, it is much more than what it seems. The weapons are said to be full of the screams and cries of pain and suffering of the souls of those who suffered from the Scarlet Kalamos' actions, and eat away at the wielder with despair. The Armor is said to be so toxic to the body, heart and soul that it changes them forever into a whole new person filled with the Scarlet Kalamos' great evil. The Helmet is especially said to contain the tortured souls of the Scarlet Kalamos' past victims, screaming at the wearer constantly. Some wearers of the equipment disappear mysteriously, never to be seen again, vanishing without a trace. Behavior TBA Notes *Scarlet Kalamos is available only as an Event Quest Monster. Trivial Notes *It is not a Rare Species created by MC Goji the Wolf. It was actually a suggestion by the User Chaoarren, who also made the icon for it. MC Goji the Wolf actually enjoyed the overall idea of a "Scarlet Kalamos" and actually made it official within his fanon content. *The original idea for a rare species was a "Crystal Kalamos", but MC Goji the Wolf feels that Scarlet Kalamos fits better as a Rare Species. *It was meant to be the "Kalamos Equivelent of the White Fatalis". Credits *Chaoarren: For Icon and Overall idea. Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Related Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Monsters (FG) Category:Elder Dragons